Moe Dressup
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Lambda becomes a victim to a game of dressup. One Shot Fanfiction. Parody for breaking the fourth wall.


Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pacman, Resoleon here bringing you another Blazblue Resoleon Fanfiction.

There should be something familiar with this Fanfiction as you go along.

This used to be a chapter in a big Fanfiction but now this chapter is its own Fanfiction.

The name of the story will be revealed in the closing notes in the bottom.

* * *

**Lambda-11 Short Story: Moe Dressup**

It was morning in Noel's apartment. Noel, Makoto were asleep with smiles on their faces, signaling their fun last night playing Blazblue. Lambda, however is just in a sitting position, looking straight ahead. Noel is the first one to get up and she shakes Makoto awake. Makoto moves a bit then rises from her sleeping spot and lets out a huge yawn.

"Good morning, Noel." Makoto said half-awake.

"Good morning, Makoto. I'd never thought teaching someone how to play Blazblue would be so difficult, huh?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought that we were going all night. But you know what? I had a lot of fun with it and it seemed as though Lambda had fun with it, also." Makoto said. "Speaking of Lambda..."

Noel and Makoto turn in the direction of Lambda. Lambda is just looking ahead without saying a word or moving a body part. Makoto waves one hand in front of Lambda to see if she's awake. They really couldn't tell if she was a wake from her visor.

"Hello, earth to Lambda. Are you awake or pulling our legs here?" Makoto asked Lambda with a motherly tone.

"M-Makoto! Are you sure you should be talking to Lambda like that? You sound as if she's...your daughter or something." Noel asked with a hint of surprise.

"Noel, if you think about it, in a way we are kind of...her parents if that's how you think about it." Makoto explained.

"I...guess...so..." Noel said unsteadily.

Suddenly, Makoto and Noel get startled by Lambda suddenly talking.

"...Sleep Mode...complete...activating bodily functional parts...activation successful. Scanning for possible health interference...scan complete and detects no possible health interference. Surveying area...allies...friends...Makoto and Noel detected. Greetings, Noel...Makoto. Lambda wonders if you two had a pleasant slumber." Lambda said blankly.

Noel and Lambda looks at Lambda with smiles.

"Thanks for asking, Lambda! Of course we did! We had a lot of fun teaching you combos last night!" Makoto said with a smile.

"Noel..." Lambda called out blankly.

"Huh? Y-Yes?" Noel was startled when Lambda referred to her. She appeared to have spaced out.

"Lambda...hopes that she...didn't hurt Noel. If Lambda did...Lambda...is...apologetic." Lambda said slowly.

"Oh, it's okay, Lambda. I lose all the time. I mean, you're still relatively new to the game. After a while, it'll be second nature to you, Lambda." Noel said sweetly.

"Understood. Lambda...will do her best in the next instructional lesson on...playing Blazblue."

"What should we do, Makoto?" Noel asks.

Makoto didn't seem to hear the question because she is looking at Lambda with keenly observant eyes. She then takes makeshift measurements around the psychical body of Lambda using her fingers.

"Lambda...is curious. What...task is Makoto performing?" Lambda asked with a slight tone.

"You're supposed to be human, that's for sure. But with you like this, you're not going to be recognized as one. We need to get you out of that outfit, hon!" Makoto said rather...cocky.

Lambda's head twitched slightly. "Humans...won't think...Lambda is human? But Noel and Makoto...perceive Lambda as...human. Lambda feels...unease about swapping outfits..."

"It's all part of what it's like to be human. You change clothes on a daily basis. Usually once or twice a day." Makoto reassured Lambda. "But you know what the best part of wearing clothes is? They come in kinds of cool styles and it gives you an opportunity to...express yourself."

"Lambda is curious. Different clothing can express...human emotion. Lambda wants...these outfits."

"I know a department store near here!" Noel said.

"Cool! Let's get going!" Makoto said.

"Lambda concurs." Lambda said flatly.

"But first, we need to do something about that battle gear." Makoto said insidiously.

"Lambda dislikes what Makoto may be thinking." Lambda said monotonously.

One hour later...

Makoto and Noel are looking at closed door closet with impatient looks.

"Makoto, taking all that off of her and making her wear this may be very uncomfortable. Are you sure she's ready?" Noel asked.

"I'm sure she is but...come on, Lambda! Let's see, already!" Makoto said with haste in her voice.

"Understood..." Said Lambda from the closet.

Slowly, the closet door opens. Makoto and Noel look at Lambda with a very surprised face. Lambda's battle gear was completely off. No visor, no blades, no nothing; just a regular human girl with two lustrous ruby eyes. Her head still had the braids while wearing a white T shirt and white shorts. Lambda was holding her left arm with her right in bashfulness.

"Lambda...feels...light. How is Lambda...presented?" Lambda asked with her two eyes looking half lifeless.

Makoto's eyes became radiant. "Oh my God! Oh my God! You are so cute, even cuter than Carl! I just want to eat you up!"

"Lambda declares herself inedible." Lambda said almost defensively.

"Geez, I didn't mean I was really going to eat you." Makoto said slyly.

"Lambda, you look great! You look like a cute human girl!" Noel said.

Lambda speaks as she is looking at herself and her bare, gearless psychical being. "Lambda...is thankful. Lambda feels...a bit insecure but...Lambda will...adapt to this...odd style of outfits."

"Okay, we're ready to go to the mall at last!" Makoto declared.

The three are in the women's clothes section of the department store. They look around, trying to decide what Lambda should wear.

"Hmm...what do you think, Noel?"

"You know, I think that these might be good. Try these on, Lambda."

Lambda stared at the batch of clothes for a moment. "Understood..."

Lambda unsteadily took the batch of clothes and went into the fitting room. When she came out, Lambda immediately fell down. Her outfit was that she had an elegant dress with heels.

"Poorly designed footwear...highly loose clothing...overall movement greatly decreased due to footwear." Lambda said in her elegant look whilst on the ground.

Makoto facepalmed "Okay, Lambda has the beauty but not the satisfactory. Let's try this next one..."

Lambda swaps outfits and emerges with a petite dress with non-heel dress shoes. "Footwear greatly constricting on physical feet...clothing greatly constricting all around the midsection area." Lambda said flatly.

Noel nodded in a "no" fashion. "Makoto, let me choose this time!"

"Okay, okay, toots. I'll let you choose this time." Makoto replied with slight irritation.

Noel's eyes become shiny. "Yay! Lambda, you'll love this one!"

Lambda was just about to take the outfit to take from Noel but Makoto snatched the clothes from her.

"Wait! Why do you have that maid outfit for Lambda?" Makoto demanded to know.

"Every girl looks adorable in a maid outfit!" Noel said proudly.

"This is just getting ridiculous!" Makoto complained.

"You act as though this game of dress-up isn't normal." Noel said obliviously.

"IT ISN'T NORMAL! How would it be if girls talking like robots were maids in restaurants or mansions instead of genuine human girls?" Makoto countered.

"It was the only thing I could think, of Makoto." Noel said with a somber look.

"Enough." Lambda bursts. Noel and Makoto stopped talking and turned toward Lambda. "Lambda...wants to decide to herself...what clothing to attach."

After about half an hour, Lambda returned to the fitting room while Noel and Makoto were napping and puts on her outfit. She exits the fitting room and shakes Noel and Makoto awake.

"How...does Lambda...present you?" Lambda asked slowly.

Noel and Makoto have surprised looks on their faces. Her outfit consisted of a fully yellow shirt with a Pikachu face that matched the color of Lambda's hair. She was also wearing shorts of the same color.

Noel and Makoto said in unison monotonously: "Awesome."

"So is that what you want?" Makoto asked.

"Desires confirmed. Definition of 'Cute' researched. Cute: Attractive, especially in a dainty way; pleasingly pretty. Lambda believes that this combination of clothing makes look like such." Lambda replied with slight enthusiasm.

"I guess that's a yes." Noel flatly guessed.

Makoto gave Noel an insidious look into her chest. "You know, Noel...with boobs as small as those...do you even wear a bra underneath?"

Noel's eyes went as wide as they possibly went as her face turned the most vibrant red as it possibly could. Makoto and Lambda stare with blank and appalled expressions.

Makoto said with an uncharacteristic soft tone, "Geez, Louise, Noel..."

Lambda just stared. "Inability to don a very essential female cloth strikes Lambda as...belittling to the female gender...Lambda measures Noel's shame estimation to exceed the maximum..."

Noel turns around unsteadily and looks upward. "Hey, Resoleon! If you really think of me as your favorite character, end this Fanfiction!"

Makoto and Lambda now had confused looks. "Noel, who the hell are you talking to?"

Lambda looks around and stares at Noel again. "Subject known as Resoleon seems to be a figment of Noel's imagination. Fanfiction...undefined term...

Noel continued to yell upwards. "RESOLEON! I need you~! Please end it! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please~!

* * *

...Uh-oh...

Well...how was I found out? Ha, ha, ha! I hope Noel doesn't veto me...

This should look familiar because it was from my removed _Lamb of Life _Fanfiction. This was the chapter that seemed like it would be its own story the best.

Huh? What's that sound? Footsteps?

Noel was at my door, huffing and very angry. "YOU! End it right now before I shoot!" Noel points one of her Bolverk at me.

My jaw dropped. "These are the closing notes, Noel! You can't kill me otherwise the Fanfiction will never end! How the heck did find your way in here?"

"Well, you go to the Fanfiction site, click on Games, choose Blazblue then find a story that was published by Resoleon and then click on name. It's simple to find you because you only write about Blazblue."

I looked at my computer before looking back at Noel. "Oh...well...it's the only thing I get ideas for. Anyway, can you end it for me because I'm tired of saying 'As always, thanks for reading'."

Noel smiled at me. "It's an honor, Resoleon!"

I got up, out of my chair and Noel took my place in it. She started typing something rather fast. Once she was done, I read it out loud.

"Thank you for reading another Resoleon Fanfiction! Hopefully, Resoleon will write about how Noel's breasts will get bigger even than Litchi's!"

I looked at Noel who giggled at my shocked expression. "Resoleon, you need to stop removing your Fanfictions just because you don't feel good about them. _Lamb of Life_ was probably the worst one you removed."

I looked down with gloom. "That's true...but I might not repost it anymore now that I've ripped a chapter off it and made it it's own story. If you readers what to know more about my Lamb of Life Fanfiction, check out my Q&A section of my profile or my author's notes regarding it."

**Moe Dressup: End **


End file.
